Shisso
by Hanyou-Neko-Yumi
Summary: Ivory, a pokemon trainer, has spent her entire pokemon journey training and building her bond with her pokemon. Now, she has one final stop for training; Mt. Silver. What happens when she meets up with the legendary trainer Red? RedxOC pkmn ss
1. A Fated Meeting

Mt. Silver. The biggest mountain in the Johto Region. Just another obstacle for Ivory and her Pokemon. She made her way through Mt. Silver, ready to find even more Pokemon the farther up she got. The more she traveled, the colder it became.

_This is an ice Pokemon paradise!_ She thought, shivering at the harsh chill. She ran into many varieties of Pokemon: Ursaring, Misdreavus, Sneasle, Onix and even Larvitar. She paid most of them no mind, catching only the ones that she was interested in. Any others were used to train her Pokemon. It may sound cruel, but it was actually far from it.

She finally reached the peak of Mt. Silver, shivering as she looked around. She stepped forward a bit and stopped when she saw a figure. It was a boy, about thirteen, wearing a red vest and hat with blue jeans. She stepped towards him and gently touched his shoulder. He turned and stared at her with gentle red eyes. She blushed and took a step back.

"You…You're the legendary trainer Red, aren't you?" She asked gently. He said nothing, only proceeded to pull a pokeball from a clip on his belt. She moved back and pulled out her own pokeball, ready for the challenge he was starting. He tossed the ball out and a Pikachu appeared. She smirked and sent out her Donphan.

"Pika!!"

"Don!!"

"Donphan, use Magnitude!!" Ivory ordered. Donphan trumpeted with his trunk and the ground shook violently. The Pikachu fell harshly to the ground, fainting. Red returned his Pokemon and tossed out Snorlax. She returned her Donphan and pulled out a new pokeball.

"Go, Riolu!!" She summoned. The small blue Pokemon burst forth and got into the fighter's stance. Red pointed forward without saying a word and Snorlax prepared to use Body Slam. Ivory scowled, "Dodge it! Use Hi Jump Kick!" She ordered. Riolu moved out of the way and jumped into the air, spinning and kicking the Snorlax right in the face. It stumbled back and fell, fainting. Red returned his Pokemon and summoned Charizard. She returned Riolu and tossed out Politoed.

"Rawr!!"

"Poli~!"

Red signaled and Charizard used Wing Attack, which barely did anything to the frog-like Pokemon.

"Use Surf, Politoed!"

"Poli~~!" Politoed clapped and some of the snow melted and rose, crashing down on the dragon of a pokemon. It tumbled and fainted, forcing Red to call him back. She returned Politoed and grinned. Red sent out Venusaur and she smirked, sending out her shiny Glaceon.

"SAUR!!!"

"Glay~!"

"Glaceon, use Avalanche!"

"Glay~!!" The Glaceon swayed its head and giant amounts of snow fell onto the Venusaur, causing it to faint. Red returned him and she returned her Glaceon. He sent out Blastoise and she sent out Bellossom.

"Blas!"

"Bell~!" The Blastoise readied its canons and shot out a Hydro Pump, knocking Bellossom back. She recovered quickly and danced, "Bell~!"

"Bellossom, use Grass Knot!"

"Bell!!" She danced around and the grass popped out from under the snow, tying around the Blastoise and squeezing it. Red returned it when it fainted, Ivory returning her Bellossom. Red sent out his last pokemon, Lapras. She smiled and summoned Armaldo. Red signaled and Lapras used Ice Beam. Armaldo shook off the ice and stomped his foot.

"Armaldo! Use Rock Blast!" Ivory ordered. Armaldo scooped up pieces of rock with his tail and threw them at Lapras over and over until it fainted. Red returned it and Ivory cheered, jumping and hugging her Armaldo.

"Good job, buddy!" She praised. Armaldo's tail thumped as he grinned. Red walked passed them, exiting to heal his pokemon. She frowned and returned her pokemon, following him.

"Hey! You did pretty good!" She told him. He stayed silent, continuing on his way. She frowned and looked ahead before glancing at him again.

"Why are you up there anyway?" She asked.

"Training…" He muttered. She frowned, "In the cold?"

"Intense conditions makes the training better…" He stated, keeping his gaze forward. She jumped in front of him, making him stop, "At the cost of your Pokemon's heath!?" She gasped. He tilted his hat down, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Don't give me that! Any respectable trainer knows that Grass types don't do well with snow or ice!" She scolded. He didn't look at her, staying silent.

"Venusaur can handle the snow…He has before…"

"Then he would've survived Glaceon's attack!" She growled. He moved around her, "Don't tell me how to raise my pokemon." He said coldly. She scowled and followed him anyway, needing to heal her tired pokemon.

Once their pokemon were healed, Red ventured back to the top of Mt. Silver.

"Where are you going!?" Ivory hissed. He kept walking, "Back to the summit…"

"Why the hell are you going there!?"

"To train, obviously…" He stated bluntly. She growled, "Stop putting your pokemon through such torture!!" She yelled. He stopped and turned to her, his red eyes blazing with anger.

"Stop telling me how to raise my pokemon…a little girl like you doesn't have a clue on how to raise pokemon properly…"

"You smart-ass piece of crap!! If you were raising them properly, I wouldn't have mopped the floor with them!" She snapped. He turned away from her and continued on his way, "Next time we meet, it'll be _my_ pokemon mopping the floor with _yours_…" He stated and disappeared into Mt. Silver. Ivory growled and stomped her foot.

"Boys are so dumb…!" She huffed and left Mt. Silver.


	2. Training Day

He didn't understand. How in the vast Johto region was that little girl able to best him and his pokemon? Red was at a loss, he could never come up with a good answer. Every trainer that climbed to the summit he had defeated with ease, but what made her different? Could it have been that her pokemon were more advanced than his? No, that wasn't it. His pokemon were the strongest, always have been always will be. Maybe she was doing something different. Or maybe it was because her pokemon had an advantage. Especially that Glaceon of hers. But that wouldn't explain for the others. Red huffed and scratched his head, looking out over the cliff. What was it that she had that he didn't?

His Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and nudged him.

"Pika?" He asked gently. Red rubbed his friend's head and turned back to his other pokemon, who were playing in the snow. Snorlax was snoring away, Lapras laying on top of him to keep warm. Charizard yawned boredly and Venusaur rested next to him. Blastoise was stuffing snow in his cannons and shooting them off over the cliff. He glanced at Pikachu and signaled for him to go have fun. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and went to go make a snowman in the shape of a Bulbasaur. Red looked back over the mountain, his eyes burning with a soft determination. He would surely beat that little girl and definitely make her eat her words.

Ivory sat on the porch of her home, humming as she watched Pidgey and Pidgeotto fly over head. She glanced forward and saw her family's pet Arcanine running around with the children of her hometown, Cherrygrove. She laughed softly as she watched him give rides on his back, trotting around town with his tail wagging happily. Ivory got up and walked over, stopping him.

"C'mon, Kyo, you've had enough fun today." She said. The children and the giant dog pokemon groaned and they slid off his back.

"Bye, Kyo~~!" They all called as they left.

"Bau~!" He called after them. Ivory scratched his ears and tugged him home, feeding him and taking care of the other pokemon. She walked up to her room and sat on her bed, thinking of a way to beat Red. Her Glaceon jumped onto the bed and sat next to her.

"Glay?"

"We're gonna beat up that no good smart-ass of a trainer, huh?" She grinned, petting the pokemon's head. He smiled and raised his head proudly, "Glay~!" Ivory smiled widely and jumped up.

"Yosh! We should probably train then!"

"Glay!!"

Ivory sat in her secret training spot, over-looking her pokemon's training. Riolu, now having evolved into a Lucario, sat meditating under the waterfall. Armaldo was tossing giant rocks and Donphan was pushing them and smashing them to toughen up his trunk. Politoed sparred with Glaceon and Bellossom practiced her various moves. Ivory smiled proudly at her pokemon and nodded.

"At this rate, beating that punk will be a breeze!" She stated. Lucario peeked open an eye and moved out of the waterfall, sitting next to her. She smiled at him, "Ready to beat that Snorlax again?" She asked. He made a soft noise as he nodded. She smiled more, "Excellent! As soon as everyone has finished, we'll beat that jerk-face and show him how to raise pokemon!" All her pokemon cheered in agreement and Lucario smirked in amusement.


	3. The Rematch

Ivory made her way to Mt. Silver, determined to beat that punk of a trainer. She calculated everything in her head; all her revives and hp healers. She also calculated the probability of Red being better than her. She smirked and shook her head. Probability of that ever happening was 0.0%. Definitely. She stood in front of the entrance to the mountain. Her emerald eyes glittered with confidence and she pulled on her jacket, pulling it on and walking inside. She hummed softly as she made her way to the summit, ready for anything.

Reaching the summit, she let out a steady breath before making her way to the boy she knew was waiting up at the top. His back was to her as he looked out over the mountain. She scowled and huffed, "Red!" He turned his head slightly to glance over his shoulder.

"So…You came back?" He asked monotonously, "And here I was thinking you'd chicken-out…"

"I'd never back down from a fight!" She stated, pulling out a pokeball. She tossed it out, "Go! Lucario!" The Aura Pokemon got into the fighter's stance, ready for the challenge. Red tilted his hat down and smirked, tossing out his pokeball. Charizard appeared and Ivory gulped slightly, _Snap…_

"Lucario, retur-!" She stopped when Lucario gave her a look, telling her that he wanted to fight regardless of his disadvantage. She frowned but nodded, putting his pokeball back on its clip. Red signaled to Charizard and the dragon prepared a Flamethrower.

"Dodge it!" Ivory gasped. Lucario moved out of the way just in time and Ivory pointed forward, "Use Dragon Pulse!" Lucario gathered energy in his palms and shot a wave of energy at the Charizard. It staggered back but shook it off, snorting. Ivory frowned, wanting to return her beloved pokemon. Red grew serious, "Fire Fang." Charizard flew forward, his fangs blazing with fire. Ivory's eyes widened, "D-Dodge it, Lucario!!" But it was too late, Charizard bit down on him, singeing his fur. The Aura Pokemon hissed in pain and kicked the large pokemon off. Lucario glared at his Burn and returned his attention to the fight. Ivory frowned deeply and searched her bag for a Burn Heal.

"Hang on, Lucario, I'll heal ya!" She reassured and ran forward, gently spraying his Burn. He let out a gentle breath of relief as his Burn healed and Ivory scratched his head, "Do your best, Buddy!" She ran out of the battle and smirked.

"Use Dark Pulse!" She ordered. Lucario gathered his aura and it changed from a bright blue to a menacing purple. He shot it all towards Charizard and it took a critical hit. Charizard stumbled and slouched, ready to faint. Ivory cheered, "We've got him on the ropes now, Lucario!" Red chuckled softly and slowly made his way to Charizard, pulling out a Full Restore. Ivory gasped and Lucario snorted angrily. Red healed his pokemon and pat his back, "You know what to do." Charizard nodded and waited until Red was out of the way. Raising his head, Charizard used Eruption on the poor Aura Pokemon.

"Lucario!" Ivory called out. He dropped to his knees and struggled to stand, only to fall back down. Ivory frowned deeply and pulled out his pokeball, "Return…" She muttered and placed his ball in her bag, "You did your best, Lucario…I can't be mad at you for that…"

She huffed and pulled out another pokeball, "Go, Politoed!!" She tossed out his ball and the green and yellow frog bounced happily. Ivory pointed forward, "Use Water Pulse!" Politoed clapped and shot a pulse of water at the dragon pokemon, finishing him off instantly. Red returned him and sent out Venusaur. Ivory growled and huffed.

"Use Hyper Voice, Politoed!!"

"Poli~!" Politoed sucked in air and shot a sound wave towards Venusaur. The grass pokemon winced and shook it off, "Saur!"

"Razor Leaf…" Red ordered. Shaking his giant leaves, Venusaur sent out dozens of leaves spiraling towards Politoed. Ivory glared, "Dodge it! Use Bounce!"

"Politoed~!" He dodged the attack and bounced high into the air, slamming down on Venusaur. The giant pokemon grimaced and stumbled slightly, but was barely affected by the attack. Ivory huffed and thought hard.

"Vine whip…" Red ordered and vines appeared from under Venusaur's leaves, smacking Politoed all over his body.

"Poli~!" Politoed whined in pain and fell backwards, getting back on his feet. Ivory frowned determinedly.

"C'mon, Politoed! Use Water Pulse! Try to confuse him!"

"Politoed!" Politoed shot the pulse of water, hitting Venusaur head on. Venusaur shook his head, his gaze unfocused. Ivory smirked. Great, he was confused. The giant Seed Pokemon did his best to try and attack the weakened frog pokemon, but ended up hurting himself instead. Ivory took the chance to heal Politoed, giving him an affectionate rub.

"You can do this." She told him reassuringly. Politoed clapped, "Poli~!" When she was at a safe distance, she signaled to her pokemon, "Bubblebeam!" Politoed gargled and spat up bubbles, shooting them at Venusaur. They blew up in his face and he stumbled, collapsing in his horrid daze. Red returned him and Ivory jumped for joy, Politoed rocking back and forth happily. Red sent out Blastoise and signaled forward.

"Skull Bash…" He ordered. Blastoise charged and smashed his head against Politoed, knocking the frog back.

"Politoed!!"

"P-Poli…toed…" The frog fainted. Ivory frowned deeply and returned him.

"Go, Bellossom!!" She summoned and the small Flower Pokemon appeared, dancing around happily.

"Bell~! Bell~! Bellos~som~!" Bellossom sang. Ivory grinned, "Use Leaf Blade!" Bellossom swayed over and the leaves on her dress began to glow. She spun and smacked Blastoise in the face, seeming to float back in her place. Blastoise stumbled and huffed. Red signaled and Blastoise sunk into his shell, spinning towards Bellossom with Rapid Spin.

"Dodge it, Bellossom!"

"Bell~!" Bellossom swayed out of the way and Ivory ducked, squeaking in surprise. Red smirked in amusement and Ivory glared.

"Bellossom! Use Magical Leaf!"

"Dodge it…" Bellossom made her attack but Blastoise moved out of the way just in time. Ivory stomped her foot, "Bullet Seed!"

"Counter it with Bubblebeam…" The two moves countered each other and Ivory growled.

"Will you STOP!!" She snapped. Red smirked amusedly.

"Its fun watching you huff and puff." He answered. She growled and pointed forward, "Use Energy Ball!!"

"Bell~!" Bellossom gathered energy and shot it at Blastoise, knocking him back and out. Red returned him and tossed out another pokeball, summoning Snorlax. Ivory gritted her teeth. Perfect, the one time she needed Lucario and he had fainted. She perked when she remembered her revives and looked to Bellossom.

"Bellossom, dodge all his attacks!"

"Bell~!" Bellossom danced out of the way of all Snorlax's attacks as Ivory revived and healed Lucario. She pet his head and smiled, "How ya feeling?" He made a noise, confirming that he was ok. She grinned and nodded, "Bellossom, return! Go, Lucario!" Lucario jumped out and smirked, having been waiting for this moment for a long time. Red pointed forward, "Body Slam."

"Dodge! Use Force Palm." Ivory ordered. Lucario moved out of the way and a small ball formed in his hand, smashing it into Snorlax's body. Snorlax stumbled back and slouched slightly. Ivory smirked, "You've been training too I see…"

"What makes you think I didn't?" Red questioned. She smirked more and signaled to Lucario, "Use Aura Sphere!" Lucario gathered the aura in his paws, making it grow slightly bigger than a soccer ball. He shot it at Snorlax, sending him slamming into the snow. Red returned him and sent out Pikachu. Ivory smirked, "Lucario, use Bone Rush!" Lucario clapped his hands together, his expression serious. Pulling them apart slowly, a bone seemed to materialize before him. He grabbed it and twirled it expertly between his fingers. Without wasting any time, he smacked Pikachu in the face with his bone. The small mouse tumbled back and whimpered, standing back up.

"Thunderbolt." Red ordered. Pikachu's cheeks sparked and he shot the bolt of thunder at the Aura pokemon. He stumbled and shook it off, recovering quickly. Ivory smiled confidently, "Alright, Lucario, use Bone Rush one more time!" Lucario took hold of his giant bone and put all his power into his attack, only to have it miss as Pikachu ducked the attack. Ivory scowled, "Bullocks!!" Red smirked and chuckled softly.

"Iron Tail…" Red ordered. Pikachu's tail began to glow and he spun to smack Lucario, only to have the pokemon catch his tail between his paws. Pikachu gasped and Red's eyes widened slightly.

"Awesome, Lucario! Use Counter!" Lucario smirked and tossed Pikachu into the air, punching him into the ground when he came back. Red returned Pikachu and huffed, sending out Lapras.

"Bring out that Glaceon of yours." He ordered. She smirked and returned Lucario, bringing out her shiny Glaceon. He signaled to Lapras, "Use Brine."

"Dodge it and use Blizzard!" Ivory ordered. Glaceon moved out of the way and concentrated, sending a blistering wind at the Transport Pokemon. Lapras shook of the permafrost and moved back into place.

"Ice Beam."

"Use Mirror Coat, Glaceon!" Lapras shot the beam of ice towards Glaceon and the Ice Eeveelution concentrated, its body glowing slightly transparent and having the attack bounce off, nailing Lapras in the chest. Lapras cried out in pain and shuddered in agony. Ivory signaled to her pokemon, "Use Avalanche! And finish it off with Rock Smash!" Glaceon swayed his head and an Avalanche smashed down on Lapras. When the Transport Pokemon crawled out of the snow, it was knocked back by Glaceon's Rock Smash. Ivory cheered and jumped for joy, "We did it!! We beat him!"

"Glay~!" Glaceon smiled proudly. Red returned his pokemon and huffed, "Damn…And I was sure I'd win this time…" He looked up when Ivory stood before him, holding her Glaceon close.

"You did pretty good this time, Red." She told him. He tilted his hat down to hide his soft blush and he snorted, "I could've done better…"

"Of course you could've. Maybe if you didn't train at below freezing~!" She teased. He glared, "Didn't I tell you to stop telling me how to raise my pokemon…?" Ivory grinned.

"Well, I will admit, Red, you have gotten better…! Lucario normally doesn't do so well with Electric type pokemon. But, he sure did surprise the hell outta you and your Pikachu!" She laughed. Red blushed in frustration and pulled his hat down more, "Shut up…" Ivory giggled softly and sighed, "At any rate, we better go heal our pokemon." She said. He nodded and followed her to the Pokemon Center.

Once their pokemon were happy and healthy, they stood outside the center. Ivory looked to him, "So, where are you going now?"

"I'm going to find more places to train. So I can finally beat you…" Red answered with a smirk. Ivory scowled and huffed, "We'll see about that!"

"Why, yes…We will, won't we?" Red questioned smugly. He began leaving and he waved nonchalantly, "Later, little girl…"

"My name is Ivory! And I'll always be able to beat you, smart-ass!"

"We'll see about that…" Red replied haughtily. Ivory growled lowly and snorted, making her way towards Cherrygrove. Boys were so confusing and _greatly_ aggravating.

* * *

**Ok, people, Yumi here! I hope this battle was better than the last one! I worked for THREE DAYS on this damn thing, you better friggin' like it! So, no flames because I will use them to keep my pokemon warm. And I bid you all farewell until next time!**


	4. Someday

**Hello, everyone~~! Sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is~~! Chapter Four of Shisso! 8D This chapter may be a little lame to most of you and that's alright if you think that, but don't flame me for its extreme lameness... -_- So yeah...I own nothing except Ivory, ok?**

* * *

Ivory walked to her secret training area with Lucario quietly in tow.

"It's peaceful today, huh, Lucario?" She asked. He nodded, a look of contentment on his face. She smiled and gently pat his head.

"Today is going to be a nice, quiet day of training. Granted that Armaldo and Donphan make a lot of noise." She stated. Lucario shook his head, not wanting the headache he knew was going to come. Ivory smiled gently and scratched his ear, "Don't worry, if they get too loud, I'll tell them to knock it off." She reassured. He let out a soft breath and she laughed softly, "You're so funny, Lucario…" She stated. Lucario's cheeks dusted a soft pink and he looked off to the side. She smiled more and continued to her training area.

Lucario perked and grabbed Ivory's wrist, stopping her. She looked back at him, confused, "Lucario?" She asked. The pokemon's eyes closed and he used his Aura senses. There were intruders in the training area, he concluded. A male with an undesirably familiar Aura Signature and six other pokemon. Lucario looked to Ivory with a serious expression and she frowned, "Someone there, Lucario?" She asked. He nodded and she grew serious as well.

"Let's go, Lucario!" She said and ran forward, Lucario following close behind. When they got to their now not-so-secret training area, Ivory was displeased at who she saw.

"YOU?" She gasped. Red peeked up from his hat and smirked, "Well, hello again…" He greeted. She stomped her foot, "What are you doing here!" She hissed.

"It looked like a nice spot to train…" He answered. She growled.

"This is _my_ training spot!"

"I don't see your name on it, little girl…" He replied smugly. She growled more and clenched her fists.

"This is my area so leave now!" She ordered, Lucario getting into a fighting stance. Red scowled and pulled his hat up slightly, "Why should I leave? Didn't your mother ever teach you to share?" He asked.

"It's my training area, I found it first, so it's mine! I don't have to share!" She stated. Red smirked.

"Such a quick temper." He stated. She huffed, "Just leave, Red. You aren't welcome here…" She told him. He moved towards her and placed his hand on her cheek, making her blush. He inched close to her face, smiling faintly, "If that's what you really want…" He muttered. She swallowed hard and he returned his pokemon, walking away.

"Later, little girl…" He said, waving. She scowled, "Its Ivory!" She scolded. Lucario growled lowly at Red's retreating form and stopped when Ivory pat his head.

"Oh well…Guess we're gonna hafta put up signs…Or have Kyo guard the place, huh?" She joked. Lucario smiled faintly and nodded. She grinned and shooed him off, "Go on…go relax…" She told him. He smiled and nodded, jumping towards the waterfall and sitting under it. Ivory smiled and sent out her other pokemon.

"Ok, everyone. Just relax today. There's not gonna be any need for training for a while. So, just have fun!" She told them. They cheered and went about their business. Ivory sat and observed her pokemon's merriment. Politoed floated contently in the water with Bellossom sitting and dancing on his stomach. Armaldo was curled up under a tree and Donphan shot water from his trunk, Glaceon freezing it every now and again. Ivory smiled softly at them and laid back, enjoying the peace. It was nice to have a small break every now and then.

Red sat at the Lake of Rage, looking up at the sky. Pikachu sat next to him, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Ever since their rematch, Red couldn't get his mind off of Ivory. He loved her fiery temper and how she cared for every pokemon she met. He didn't understand why but he didn't want to know yet he was curious to find out. It was driving him nearly insane.

"Pika?" Pikachu looked at him and Red glanced at his friend. He smiled slightly, "It's nothing, Pikachu. Don't worry…" He reassured. Pikachu nodded and went off to play in the water. Red let the others out and watched them as they relaxed. He sighed softly and tilted his hat down. He was surely going to have to do something about these accursed thoughts running around his head, or he would have to kill himself.

That night, when all was quiet and still, Lucario watched Ivory as she slept peacefully. He blushed softly at the sight of her sleeping form. He loved how the moon made her soft brown hair shine and how her pale skin seemed to glow. He reached out and gently moved some stray hair from her face. He knew from the moment he met her, he had fallen pretty hard for his trainer. He motionlessly got into bed and laid down, putting his arm around her.

"_I vow to always protect you, Master Ivory…" _He thought before falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**See? What did I tell you? Super lame. Don't bitch to me about it, it was all I could think of through my horrid Writer's Block. So, yes...stay tuned and no flames!**


	5. Feelings

**Hello, everyone! Sorry for the long wait! But i finally have chapter 5 up! Now...I must warn you...There is a small bit of LucarioxOC in here...So if you do not like Furry...please leave and wait til chapter six. Thank you for your patients!**

* * *

Lucario twitched, loving the warm feeling that engulfed him. He arched into the gentle strokes going down his back and nuzzled into the pillow-like objects he was laying on. He slowly opened his eyes and froze in shock. He was nuzzled into Ivory's breasts, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She smiled warmly, "Good morning, Lucario." She greeted. Lucario jumped ten feet and fell off the bed. Ivory gasped and looked down at him.

"Are you ok!" She panicked. Lucario jumped up and bowed repeatedly in apology, his face a bright red. Ivory giggled, "Its ok, Lucario! You did it all the time when you were a baby. I didn't mind then and I don't mind now." She told him. He blinked and sat on the bed next to her. She sat up and sighed.

"Ok! So! We have a lot to do today, buddy!" She told him. He nodded, giving her his undivided attention. She smiled, "First, we have to do all the chores before we can start training. Then, it's off to hunt for that no good punk, Red!" She told him. Lucario nodded and she jumped up.

"Alright! I'm so pumped!" She cheered. She grabbed her clothes and went to go get dressed. Lucario let out a sigh and shuddered hard.

"_Why does she do this to me?" _He thought, slightly flustered. When Ivory came back, Lucario jumped up and followed her outside. He helped her with the chores, enjoying the peace it gave him.

"Ok, Mom, I'm going off to train!" Ivory called. Lucario stood outside patiently as he waited for his trainer.

"Ok, sweetie, be safe!"

"Alright!" Ivory said and started down the path with Lucario swiftly in tow.

"Ready to train hard, Lucario?" Ivory asked. He nodded, always ready to become stronger. She nodded firmly, "Good! We'll beat that jerk and show him what a _real_ Pokemon trainer is!" She stated. He nodded, determined to make her proud.  
When they arrived at their Training Spot, Ivory released all the others.

"Ok, everyone! Let's train really hard today! Red is probably working just as hard and we can't let him beat us! Who's with me!" She announced. They all cheered and she smiled.

"Great! Let's get to work everyone!" She said. A chorus of cheers erupted from the group and they all went to work. Lucario went to train but Ivory touched his shoulder. He looked back and she smiled.

"I have something different in mind for you, Lucario." She said softly. Lucario blushed and nodded. She nudged her head and walked off with him following her. They arrived at a secluded area near the main spot and Ivory turned to him.

"Ok! We're going to train your Aura here." She told him. He blinked but nodded. She smiled.

"I know your Aura is good as is. But I think it could improve…" She told him. He nodded again and Ivory smiled.

"Now, I know that you meditate enough already, but this time is different," She said, sitting cross-legged, "Sit, please…" Lucario sat in his meditation stance and Ivory smiled softly.

"Now…Use Calm Mind." She instructed. He nodded and closed his eyes, using the move. He felt his muscles relax as his mind was cleared of everything.

"Good," Ivory said gently, "Now, I want you to focus your Aura Senses on everything around you." Lucario looked up, confused. She smiled more.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." She told him. He nodded and closed his eyes again, calming himself before focusing on his Aura Senses. The darkness suddenly lit up with blue outlines of almost everything around him. The brightest aura he saw was his trainer's.

"Do you see my aura?" She asked. He nodded slowly as to not lose concentration. Her aura brightened just slightly and it made his heart flutter.

"Excellent. You're doing well." She commented sweetly. Lucario forced down the shudder that threatened to run down his spine.

"Now…Focus more. Focus on _all_ the living things around you." She told him. He nodded slowly and focused harder. The dim auras that he felt before slowly grew stronger. He saw trees, Pidgey's and Aipom's bounding through the foliage. It was amazing, a feeling he had never felt before.

"Well? Do you see other things?" She asked. He nodded slowly and her aura flared again, making him blush.

"Excellent! You can stop now." She said. Lucario opened his eyes and Ivory stood.

"You're doing an amazing job, Lucario. Your Aura will excel to amazing heights in no time!" She praised. Lucario averted his gaze, blushing softly. She giggled and pet his head.

"Come on, let's go check on the others." She said, walking off. He followed after silently. They sat and watched the others train with a proud gaze.

"I'm proud of all of you…" She said suddenly, making him look at her. She smiled brightly, "You guys are my pride and joy. And I'm so glad that you guys have made it this far." She said. She kissed his nose and his cheeks burned brightly.

"Especially you, Lucario." She told him. He looked toward the water, flustered. She smiled and pat his head, looking back at the others.

Later that night, Lucario sat on the bed, waiting for Ivory to come in. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his heart to stop pounding. He growled lowly and tried to calm himself, but it was in vain. The door opened and his heart jolted. Ivory stepped in, her pajamas on and a sweet smile on her face.

"Ready for bed?" She asked. He nodded slowly and she got onto the bed in front of him.

"I'll always take care of you…You know that right?" She asked. He nodded and scooted closer to her. She scratched his ear and he shuddered.

"I was so glad when I found you as an Egg, you know. Well, I was worried at first…A little Egg all by itself without its parents." She said softly. Lucario looked away and she frowned.

"Sorry to bring it up…But I guess you could say it was the greatest day of _both_ our lives, huh?" She asked. He looked at her and blinked. She grinned.

"I gained a new friend and you gained a new parent!" She stated happily. Lucario's mind went blank after that. Before he knew it, he had grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in shock, but she did not move away. When Lucario finally registered what was happening, he jerked back and moved away from her quickly. Hew bowed as low as he could get, trying to be as small as possible.

"_Stupid! You're so stupid! Why did you do that!"_ He cursed himself.

"Lucario…" She called softly. He slowly looked up and was shocked to see her smiling.

"Its ok, Lucario. I'm not mad." She assured. He blinked and slowly moved closer to her. She rubbed his head comfortingly and he got closer. He looked into her eyes, asking for permission. She smiled and nodded. Lucario slowly inched forward and gently kissed her again. She let him kiss her, knowing his feelings for a long time.

"_It was bound to happen sooner or later…"_ She thought. Lucario put more pressure into the kiss, wanting a response. She blushed and shyly kissed back, feeling Butterfree flutter in her stomach. Lucario pulled her closer and held her, enjoying the moment. She pulled away slowly, blushing.

"I-I think…we should go to bed…" She muttered. He blushed darkly and nodded. She got out of his grasp and crawled under the covers. She got comfortable and Lucario snuggled up to her. She held him tight and kissed his head.

"Good night, Lucario…" She muttered. He made a soft noise before drifting off to a peaceful sleep. She smiled faintly, "I love you…"

* * *

**Sooooo...I hoped you guys liked it. I don't want ANY flames. I will block you and I will use said flame to train my Fire-types! Thank you and have a nice day~!**


End file.
